The Friends Test
by frustration
Summary: Alya finds a 'friends test' for Adrien and Marinette to take, what's the result?


Alya came up to me one day, she proposed we do this new 'friends test' she found online. She told me to hold out my hands in front of me, palms up. She then placed herself in front of me and slapped my hands.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I told you! It's a friends test! Which one hurt more?"

"The right one..."

"Okay!" Alya says, going and pulling on each of my fingers in turn. "Which one hurt most?"

"My middle finger..." 'I'm not sure I like where this is going.' I listen anyways.

Alya takes my hand, extending the middle finger of my right hand, she then takes her hands and places her pinkie fingers along my middle finger, one after the other.

"One... two... three..." Alya mutters as she does... whatever it is she's doing.

Her pinkies reach the end of my middle finger at nine. Then she crosses her arms in front of her and switches them back and forth nine times, finally resting them on her chest when she's done.

"Now you do the same! You have to stop when I say stop!" I hesitantly begin to copy her, picking up speed.

"Stop!" She cries. I freeze instantaneously.

"Now, lay your hands on your chest and hold them out. Like so," She, arms still crossed, reaches out to me. I copy her actions and she clasps my hands in her own.

"Moment of truth..." Alya says. We pull our hands apart, still clasped, they come undone.

"We're friends!" Alya declares, hugging me tightly. "Well, from my perspective anyway. Now you do the same to me!"

I repeat the process and our arms come uncrossed again. We cheer, "We're friends!"

"Now girl, you can go up to Adrien, let's see if you two are 'just friends' hmmm?"

This was the _worst_ possible scenario. "Alya, you know I can't talk to him!"

"Hence, the friends test! I'll do all the talking! Don't worry."

"ADRIEN! NINO! COME OVER HERE!" Alya yells across the schoolyard.

They turn their heads in our direction and walk over to us.

"Hey girls, what's up?" They ask us.

"Adrien, you need to do this friends test I found with Marinette!"

"Okay! How?"

"Marinette will show you."

I hold my hands out in front of me palms up.

"You need to hit them Agreste."

"I can't hit a girl! Much less one of my best friends!"

"Oh dear, Marinette can Adrien hit your hands for the purpose of the test?"

I nod my head.

"Alright, as long as you're okay with it."

He tentatively hits my hands.

"Harder," I whisper.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry."

He hits my hands again, harder this time. I hold out my left one, indicating to Alya that she should continue instructing Adrien. Nino looks on in amusement.

"Okay, now you have to grab and pull on each of her fingers, like so," Alya demonstrates for him.

He carefully pulls each of my fingers and I hold out my left ring finger.

"Now, you take your pinkie fingers and measure her ring finger, like this..." Alya shows him, placing her pinkie fingers down my ring finger.

He copies her and counts. He stops at eight and asks, "What now?"

"Now, you cross your arms like this, and switch them, eight times." I begin crossing my arms as he counts out eight crosses.

"Tell her to stop when you're ready."

"Stop!" I freeze, then hold my arms out as Alya demonstrated earlier.

"Grab her hands and see if you come uncrossed." He holds his hands out in the same manner I did and grasps my hands, my brain malfunctions and reboots.

When I come back to my senses he's looking at our hands in dismay. I point out the obvious, "They're still crossed."

Alya chimes in "So... Adrien thinks you're not friends, what do you think Marinette?"

We repeat the test, with the same results. "So... we're not friends." We say.

"Well, we're not, not friends, are we best friends? More than friends? Frenemies? Not friends?" I ask.

"I think that's up to us." I don't notice right away but Alya has slipped away from me.

"What do you want to be Adrien?"

He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Let's claim we're not friends, but act like friends anyways."

I grin at him and he grins back.

"Fantastic idea, _not friend_."

We hook our arms together and walk off grinning happily. 'We might be not friends, but that means we can be more later.' I think to myself.

* * *

_Hi guys! This cute lil one-shot came from a similar thing I have with a not friend of mine, the 'friends test' declared we're not friends. So we claim we're not, though if you looked at us, you wouldn't be able to tell otherwise. Remember, reviews make my day! I hope you have a good day as well!_

_-frustration_


End file.
